Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 05
Fan:Digimon Adventure V: In work --- Sora: We passed this place before. Jou: You mean we're walking in circles?! Mimi: That just can’t be I can’t walk that far can I? I'm so tired. stops for a rest followed by Gomamon and Takeru Takeru: My feet are hot. Yamato: Looks like we’re taking a break. Sora: Well it’s not like we have some place to be. Taichi: I guess you’re right there’s no reason to hurry. notices Koushiro working. Koushiro: Still not working. Taichi: Hey Izzy I know how to get it to boot up you’ve got to give it a couple of whacks. proceeds to bop it. Koushiro: Hey quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?! Taichi: Gosh your acting like I’m hurting the dumb thing. Sora: Too bad your brain isn’t as big as your hair. Taichi: Huh Humph what? Hey look do you guys see that smoke over there? I’ll check it out. Agumon: Hey Taichi wait for me. Jou: The attention span of a gnat. Yamato: Ah whatever. Koushiro: Huh? that’s odd... Taichi: Hey everybody get over here quick. gang follow pursuit as Taichi runs ahead Sora: We’re coming Taichi. All: Ah. Jou: Looks like some kind of factory Bokomon: Welcome to Factorial Town. Kids: Factorial Town? Yamato: Lets hope they have a "get home" factory. Joe: Hmm I wonder what the make in there? go off and a robotic Digimon appears. digimon: Warning! Warning! Warning! Neemon: Hello there. Bokomon: Hm... Taichi: It’s just a robot. Gomamon: It’s not a robot. It’s Guadromon. Taichi: What? This big clunk is a digimon? ANALYZER: Guardromon is an android Digimon. Guardromon: No entry! Leave now; go home! Stop! If you refuse to comply, I will be forced to use force. Jou: Now would be a real good time for me- Mimi: Excuse me but we’re just here for a tour of the factory. Guardromon: Analysis...Anything for a pretty lady. the factory, the gang notice some robot Digimon working. ANALYZER: Kokuwamon. Jou: Great. More robots. Takeru: What are they making? Yamato: You got me. Bokomon: Well if there are that many digimon around then there must be some food around here somewhere. Taichi: Alright! Then split up! split into groups: Tai, Sora and Jou with their digimon and Yamato, Takeru, Mimi and Koushirou. Taichi: Hello is anybody here? Sora: Wait a minute don’t go any further in this direction. Jou: What’s the matter with this direction it’s just as good as any other direction isn’t it? Biyomon: No wait Sora: What is it Biyomon. Biyomon: I’m not sure I heard something. Sora: Huh Jou: Yeah Tai’s group: Ah Tai: Doesn’t sound good to me. they follow the sound, Yamato's group arrive to an area with a big machine. Emerging from it were strange gear like creatures. Takeru: Gears? Yamato: What are you doing? Koushiro: I’m trying to tap into this power source it I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help. Taichi's group, they find a Kokuwamon lying on the ground. Agumon: Hey All: Huh Taichi: What do you suppose happened to him? then, Guardromon enters. He grabs Sora before the others noticed his presence. Guardromon: I am Guardromon. I shall delete the intruders. throws Sora but she gets caught by Taichi and Agumon. Jou: This is not good. Agumon: Well Taichi what do we do now? Taichi: Er Agumon how about trying to blast the roof. Agumon: Pepper Breath! bars fall down trapping Guadromon. Taichi: Boy he’s gonna have one ugly headache. Sora: No doubt. Taichi: Now lets get out of here. gang leaves. Minutes later, a fist bursts from the rubble. **** BREAK **** Koushiro: Ah ha I’ve located an access panel to the interior operations. Tentomon: Let me see, Izzy. What exactly do you think this is? Koushiro: Those markings are bio alien mutations of some sort a computer program. A very complicated program indeed. wipes a bit of the program which cuts out the power in the factory. Mimi: They didn’t pay their power bill is that it? Yamato: You know you have no imagination. Sora Jou and their digimon are still running. Taichi: Hey who turned out the lights? Koushiro: That was a smooth move. Tentomon: I think that is a distinct possibility Izzy why don’t you undelete it? the power is turned back on. Koushiro: That’s rather mysterious. Tentomon: And just what is so mysterious about it. Koushiro: Well you see batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current this one produces it’s own current independently. Tentomon: And what does that mean in plain English for those who didn’t major in engineering. Koushiro: Give me a nano here. Tentomon: I’ll even give you 3. Koushiro: If I can decode this particulate programme then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here. Tentomon: I admire how you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don’t you ever feel sort of left out? Koushiro: Not at all. Tentomon: So you’d rather spend your time with puzzles than people/ Koushiro: Precisely what can be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out. Tentomon: I can think of a lot of things like relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about been trapped in a small room with no exit. But that’s just me. Koushiro: I’m just trying to determine how we all got to this place and I’d like to learn more about you digimon perhaps prove some of my theories. Tentomon: What are you theorising about? What’s the is mystery? I am who I am? I’m not hiding anything? Koushiro: Really? Tentomon: I simply can’t understand this preoccupation with who you are, is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins Koushiro: Oh well.... (Flashback) Mum: Don’t you think it’s time we told him the truth dear? Dad: No I’m afraid if we told him now it might be too big of a shock. Mum: I know your trying to do what’s best but I’m worried once he finds out he’ll be upset that we didn’t tell him sooner. Dad: Well we can’t think about that now. (End Flash back) Tentomon: Izzy, Izzy. Koushiro: Oh what did you say? Tentomon: You were off in another world look at the screen. Koushiro: Huh. Oh my gizmo has been activated. This is merely scientifically speculation but I believe I’ve stumbled onto something. sooner did Koushiro attempt to tamper with the item, Tentomon starts to short circuit. Tentomon: Oh my it’s getting hot in here ow ow I’m burning up do something quickly! I’m being shocked! Koushiro: Hmm (looking at digivice) is it short-circuiting? Tentomon in pain, Koushiro disconnects. Tentomon: Oh I don’t like computers. Taichi’s group, Guardromon is closing in on them. Guardomon: Targets sighted. Prepare to delete. Taichi: Oh yeah just try it you walking tin can. jumps to some crane controls. Tai pulls a lever. A crane picks Guardomon up as Taichi’s group run again with Taichi laughing at their pursuer's expense. Jou: Will you please stop taunting the deranged android. others just finished the tour as Koushiro arrives. Koushirou: Hey everybody, you’re never going to guess what I’ve just discovered? Yamato: So what’s up? Koushiro: Well the computer program operating this factory is what producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible is that the Digiworld is basically data. Bokomon: I could have told you that. Taichi: Hey you guys listen up. We have got to get out of here now. Yamato: What do you-. bursts from below. Guardromon: Targets all in one place. Executing...Guardian Barrage! fires his whistling missiles, one of which flies towards Takeru. Silver words type out on a black screen..."Evolution"...Silver light flashes & code covers the background, a egg-shaped grid appears on a Digivice, silver energy swirls out of it, Gabumon appears, energy surging around him. Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to...! blast of ice smacks into Gabumon, ripping away his skin & fur, revealing a bare wire frame. Large amounts of blue fur strap over the frame as it becomes canine. The figure appears with feathers on his back & light/dark blue fur. He shoots a line of Howling Blaster, then jumps through it with bright toes. Grurumon: "GARURUMON!" knock a missile away from Takeru but the other one starts firing at the others. The scene goes back. Gold words type out on a black screen..."Digivolution"...Gold light flashes & code covers the background, a egg-shaped grid appears on a Digivice, gold energy swirls out of it, Agumon appears, energy surging around him. Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to... skin collapses revealing a wire frame. The frame enlargens as it roars in pain. New skin rebuilds upon it with blue stripes, orange skin, and large claws. He shoots a brilliant flame torrent, setting a circle of flame around him as his cow helmet/horn materializes. Greymon: GREYMON!" destroys the other missiles. Guardromon: Hostile Threats confirmed. Taichi: Get him Greymon. Yamato: Recycle that hunk of tin. two perform their signature moves, but Guadromon is unaffected. Yamato: He’s more powerful than either of our digimon. Sora: Maybe cause he’s all machine. Taichi: Is it possible that we could lose. Guardomon: Guardian Barrage! two digimon regress Taichi: He’s beaten them both now. Yamato: Looks like there’s no hope. Tentomon: Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice. Koushiro: What for? Tentomon: I believe that’s the key to my digivolving. Koushiro: Yes it’s gotta work if I can just recall the exact sequence we cracked the program yeah. starts sparking out. Indigo words type out on a black screen..."Digivolution"...indigo light flashes & code covers the back ground, a indigo grid egg forms around a regular Digivice. It shoots out indigo spirals, & Tentomon appears, shining a bright indigo. Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to... exoskeleton breaks off to leave a grid of Tentomon. He becomes larger & humanoid, blue, black, & grey bug armor smacking ont o the frame, a gigantic war helmet landing on a bug head. The egg takes form around him, & explodes with indigo energy. Four enormous insect wings sprout from his back as he flies as fast as he can, spikes sticking out of nowhere & denting his armor for perfection. New Form: KABUTERIMON! ANALYZER: Kabuterimon is an insectoid Digimon whose hard exoskeleton that gives him iron-like defense. Having both has a high performance in attack and defense, Kabuterimon's signature move is Electro Shocker. Gaurdromon: New target sighted. Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! short circuits, causing a black gear to fall out of his body. Watching this, the mysterious figure takes his leave with the gear Digimon following. Later, the Kokuwamon result their work building and deconstructing items. Guardromon: I am sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. Yamato: Don’t give it another thought. Guardromon: There is another way out of the factory. takes them to a sewer entrance. Guadromon: I hope you find your way home. Taichi: We’ll never forget you Gaudromon. **** TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction